


你可想知道......?

by shipwrecksie



Series: Reality in-between [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gentleness, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 秘而不宣的爱意无需多言。





	你可想知道......?

只要穿过一条马路，道路的那侧尽头便是海。

司机将车停在路边拐角，摇开车窗，回头冲他们笨拙地比划，嘴里不停地重复：“La mer, sea！ The sea！”  
仁俊茫然无措地顺着对方手指的方向望去，目所及处只是一片熙熙攘攘的车水马龙，明媚而耀眼的阳光从半开的车窗外倾泻进来，洒在他单薄的牛仔裤上。  
司机好脾气地感叹一声，干脆熄火，拉开车门，仁俊挂着困惑的僵硬微笑，目光追随司机的身影。只见他转了个身替他们拉开了里侧的车门，满面笑容，急切的招呼他们下车。身后的渽民轻轻推了推仁俊的后腰，小声说：“下车吧。”  
他们站在明亮的阳光下，仁俊没有带墨镜，任凭视网膜浸润在耀眼的白亮之中。  
于是他们终于看清了司机指着的方向——是海啊。

他们没有想到海竟是这样触手可及。

仁俊回过神来的时候，发现自己不知不觉中早已被一群高声叫嚷的游客裹挟着走在了靠海的人行道上。左手是都市繁华，右手是一片蔚蓝色的海面。湍湍人流之中，车辆的鸣号声，游客的喧哗，夹杂着一丝若有若无的海浪声，这一切都令他感到陌生又着迷。他有些惶恐地转头，寻找一个他最熟识的声音。  
“我在这儿呢。”有人轻轻靠近他的肩膀，贴住他的耳旁应道。  
他点点头。

阳光，海浪，细白的沙滩。仁俊眯着眼睛向前走，深一脚浅一脚，鞋面偶尔陷入细密的沙子，海风温柔，抚过他额前的碎发，遮挡住了一部分刺眼的日光。  
身边的游客三五成群，总是笑嘻嘻的，都有自己的快乐与同伴共享。而他们二人沉默地行走，向着前方望不到尽头的海滩，一排又一排高高在上的路灯指引方向。

“我可以牵你的手吗？”  
仁俊的目光迎上一双认真的眼睛，眸色深沉，带着笑意，又蕴含着十二万分的温情。

他悄悄放慢步伐，等待身后不远的人渐渐靠近，两人的衣摆交叠，宽大的衣袖之下是隐秘交缠的无名指。他们从不敢过分夸张，何况在这无比明媚的日光之下。  
可这围绕周身的快乐的人群啊，迎面轻拂的海风，以及这温柔，温柔，温柔的海浪声，都让他觉得，也许此时，片刻，总有什么是可以存在的，总有什么是可以被允许的，就像这短暂的温情，和未曾宣之于众的长久陪伴。

“你可想知道，这一切是怎么发生？——  
……  
‘这一切……咳不，我已忘记，  
我爱你，还是在那个时候  
我就爱上了你！’——  
‘是的。’”

秘而不宣的爱意无需多言。

完


End file.
